


I Sent Him An Owl

by LockWhoSuper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Dean, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor Dean, Howlers (Harry Potter), Hufflepuff Castiel, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ravenclaw Sam, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockWhoSuper/pseuds/LockWhoSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor courage? What Gryffindor courage? Dean's going through an 'I'm super gay for my Hufflepuff bestfriend Castiel' crisis and Sam has had enough, so he suggests Dean asks Castiel to be his date to the Yule Ball. Except things don't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sent Him An Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes- So this isn't exactly set in any specific time period but Dean and Castiel are 7th years while Sam's 3rd year. Also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or just factual errors in general. 
> 
> Disclamier- I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter and I'm not making money from this.

"But Sam!" Dean whined and Sam just rolled his eyes. "What if he says no?" 

 

"Dean," Sam said firmly. "You're an idiot and I can't believe that I'm wasting my time actually talking to you about this. We're going to be _late_ for breakfast." 

 

"But this is an emergency!" Dean yells, startling a pair of Gryffindor's trying to play a game of Wizards chess. Sam winced an apology for his brother and the pair just glare daggers at him and Sam understands what they are trying to say completely. Dean _did_ need to shut the fuck up, grow some balls and use his Gryffindor courage to just _ask_ Castiel out already. 

 

Apparently it wasn't that easy. 

 

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Sam shrugged off his Ravenclaw robes and folded them over the back of the Gryffindor sofa and sat down beside his older brother, almost crushing his legs in the process. 

 

"Hey watch it Sasquatch." Dean mumbles from his fetal position on the sofa and it's almost a natural reflex for Sam to roll his eyes again. 

 

"Dean..." Sam begins slowly. "He will say yes if you ask him." 

 

Groaning into the sofa, Dean sits up and turns towards Sam. "You just can't know that though Sam." 

 

"Dean this is pathetic, it's not like you have anything to lose." 

 

"Yes I do! I could lose Cas. If he says no things will be weird and our friendship will fall apart and I can't... I _can't_ lose Cas, Sam." Dean speaks into his hands, fidgeting with a lose string on the cuff of his Gryffindor robe and Sam's never seen his brother like this before. 

 

"You just can't see what everyone else sees Dean." Sam says lightly, making Dean look up and meet his brothers eye. "He looks at you as if you're the sun fallen out of the sky, and you look at him as if he makes the word turn and the flowers grow. It's gross and you have to get your head out of your ass, I'm sick of watching you two dance around each other." 

 

Dean's face is flushed and Sam knows that the conversations almost over. "The Yule Ball is in two weeks time, Dean. You could ask him to be your date?" 

 

Scratching the back of his neck, Dean actually looks thoughtful for a second and Sam's convinced he's finally done it. But then Dean's looking away and Sam feels his heart plummet in his chest. 

 

"I can't dance Sam, and Cas wouldn't want to go to something so cliche anyway." His voice is somber and Sam can't believe he's just giving up like this. 

 

"You really are an idiot!" Sam exclaims and every Gryffindor is turning to look at the out of place Ravenclaw in their common room. "I can't believe this! Dean Winchester, Captain and star Beater of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Dean Winchester who brewed a _perfect_ Felix Felicis in 6th year, Dean Winchester who has Exceeds Expectations in almost all of his Owls is thwarted by asking a _Hufflepuff_ on a date. Are you _kidding_ me?" 

 

"Sam!" Dean hisses and clutches at his younger brothers elbow. "Don't talk about Cas' house like that! And shut your pie hole, everyone's staring." 

 

"No, Dean!" Sam shrugs off Dean's hand and stands. "I can't take this anymore, you're on your own through your _'I'm super gay for my Hufflepuff best friend Castiel'_ crisis." Pulling on his robe, he leaves Dean on the sofa and makes his way to the fat lady portrait, ready to leave and hopefully catch the end of breakfast.

 

A solid hand landing on his shoulder stops him a few steps from the portrait and he smirks to himself. 

 

"Wait," whispers Dean from behind Sam and Sam pivots to face his brother. Dean's chewing his lower lip and there's an almost permanent flush staining his cheeks. 

 

"Who cares of you can't dance Dean? Castiel literally won't give a shit and he _loves_ cliches, you're just making excuses." Sam's staring at his brother blankly and Dean _knows_ that he's right. 

 

"It's just," Dean stutters. "It's _Cas_." 

 

Sam softens and punches Dean in the shoulder. "Man up you big baby." He says with a sassy twist of his lips and exits the Gryffindor common room in a swish of his robes, leaving Dean standing there gaping.   
\-- 

 

"Sam!" Dean bellows and Sam freezes in his seat. Shrinking behind a fellow Ravenclaw, Sam hides from his brother but Dean's soon making himself at home beside Sam at the Ravenclaw breakfast table in the Great Hall anyways. "I need to talk to you." He yells in Sam's ear and Sam scoots a little closer to his brother so he'll be more quiet. 

 

"I've thought about what you said after you left and I think you're right." Is all Dean says before buttering a roll and stealing Sam's goblet. 

 

"What?!" Sam shrieks in astonishment. "You're admitting I'm right?" 

 

"Calm down Samantha," Dean says with a causal roll of his eyes, like this _wasn't_ such a big deal. 

 

"So you're going to ask him?" Sam says breathlessly. He's so excited he can hardly sit still. 

 

"I already have." His brother replies, biting into his roll and Sam shrieks again. 

 

"When?!" 

 

"I uh," Dean's seemed to be losing his cool exterior and fishing off his roll he flicks his eyes to Sam's. "I sent him an owl." 

 

Sam balks. "Dean! That's so... I can't- What? You sent... Oh, Dean." 

 

Dean has the decency to look sheepish. "After you left I sent him an owl, it should arrive with the morning post." 

 

Shaking his head, Sam's shaggy hair flips in front of his eyes and he takes the long strands in his hands a tugs. "You sent him an owl." He whispers to himself, pulling at his hair. "An owl. Are you sure you were sorted into the right house?" 

 

Dean looks at Sam pointedly and then up at the ceiling in fright when an owl tears through the magically conjured sky. "Oh Jesus" he mutters, craning his head so he can find Castiel at the Hufflepuff table. "Sam." He whispers, his fingernails digging into his palms. 

 

Sam just follows Dean's line of site and gasps when he spots Castiel catching a red letter in his hands and greeting the owl who delivered it. "Is that a-" 

 

"Oh fuck," Dean whispers again. "Fuck." 

 

"Did you send him a Howler?" Sam squeaks out of mortification for his brother and pure amusement for himself. 

 

"I- I can't remember. I was so nervous and I didn't know what to write so I wasn't paying attention to the parchment..." 

 

Sam bit his tongue to hold down a laugh. 

 

"Sam." Dean was now grasping the edge of the table. His knuckles white and his face the brightest shade of red. "He's going to open it. Fuck." 

 

Across the hall at the Hufflepuff table, Castiel fed the brown barn owl who delivered his mail a piece of bacon and it hooted happily before flying off. Castiel studied the Howler is his hands and his brow furrowed in confusion. He had no idea who would even be sending him mail. Dean watched absolutely horrified as his best friend picked open the seal with his thumb and the letter jumped out of his beautiful hands and floated in the air in front of him, drawing the attention of the other Huffelpuff's and soon the entire hall was dead silent as some Slytherin screamed with a laugh that Castiel had a Howler. 

 

Every student and the professors were watching Castiel and his Howler with apt attention. 

 

" _Dear Castiel_." The Howler begun and Sam snickered. " _I think your face is really fucking cute! Be my date to the Yule Ball? -Dean Winchester_." 

 

There's a pregnant pause all throughout the Great Hall as the Howler tears itself up and Castiel is an even darker shade of red than Dean. Erupting in a chaos of noise, Sam's collapsing with laughter along with the rest of the school and Castiel's swallowed in a sea of students getting to their feet to go gossip with their friends at other tables. 

 

Puddled on the floor in embarrassment, Dean ducks his head and slinks his way towards the exit. So focused on escaping the hall he doesn't notice a girls bag on the floor and he trips. Stumbling an falling, Dean crashes into a solid body and strong hands help him to his feet. 

 

"C-Cas!" Dean squeaks when green eyes meet sparkling blue and the Great Hall hushes into a collective silence once again when the students realize that Dean and Castiel are locked in another one of their famous staring matches. 

 

"Dean." Castiel says roughly, still pink in the face. Dean just tenses and waits for Castiel's "no". 

 

"I would love to go to the ball with you." 

 

Dean thinks he hears an explosion of applause but it could just be the fireworks bursting behind his eyes. 

 

"Wait? You would?" Dean says breathlessly and Castiel smiles, his nose crinkling in the way Dean loves so much and Castiel's nodding. "Seriously?" He asks bewildered. "But I-" 

 

"Dean," Castiel says with a small grin. "I was going to ask if _you_ would be my date. A lot less publicly and extravagantly mind you but I was going to ask you." 

 

A happy little laugh escapes Dean's chest and Castiel shyly links his fingers with Dean's. 

 

"You're both idiots!" Sam screams from the Gryffindor table where him and Charlie are both shooting Dean and Castiel the thumbs up. 

 

Dean just flips them the bird. 

 

"They are right though," Castiel says lightly, squeezing Dean's hand. 

 

Scoffing, Dean tugs at Castiel's yellow stripped tie. "Speak for yourself you nerd." Castiel just giggles. 

 

Unaware to the students streaming past them out of the hall, Dean and Castiel are almost late to Charms.

**Author's Note:**

> The endings kind of abrupt I know but 1. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to end it and 2. If I didn't end it there I would have written forever. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
